


Beelzebub x Gabriel || How did we end up here?

by Luciferstempest



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M, I just have a lot of feelings for them, Ineffable Bureaucracy, Little sed, Smut, Smut isn't even that graphic, This is my trash ship let me live, but not enough to warn angst I think, how did we end up here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 07:48:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luciferstempest/pseuds/Luciferstempest
Summary: Ineffable bureaucracy does the do and there's some feelings.





	Beelzebub x Gabriel || How did we end up here?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SatanSpawnedNougat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanSpawnedNougat/gifts).



Breathless, though managing to still cry out a single name she had to wonder how she managed to end up in this particular position again, one could argue that its because she knew its the one he favored but furthermore, how could she let herself be pulled under him once again. 

She briefly wondered how this started but she knew the answer, it used to be about work but somehow a touch lead to a kiss that lead to more which lead to this very moment with his hands wrapped around her hips and gifting her the bruises that made her crave this very moment she knew she had to despise. What made it worse was the things she knew to be true. 

He was the opposition, a warrior and she knew his duty would be more important than her, than anything and she knew she'd betray him just as easily for her kind but still, she needed him, came back to him every time that after a while there was no work to discuss, just his tongue finding itself fighting against hers without a word. 

She used to hate him, maybe some part of her still does, maybe its why she likes the bruises so much or maybe they're the only thing that convinced her it really happened. She had wished to go back, to hate him, to go back to when things were simpler between them, when she didn't think about his head between her legs and how he'd look up at her and smirk as she came. It was blasphemy to him, but to her kind it would be betrayal. She wasn't known for doing good but if there's one thing you don't bring to hell, it was betrayal. 

Her hands fisted in the sheets as her body rocked back on him, she hated the want, the need for him but she couldn't stop the obscene sounds slipping past her lips when he was fully inside her, when she rocking back on him and craving more of him.

She would never know, he vowed from the first time he had thought about it, a simple touch at first. She could never know, how he worshiped her body, how he had looked forward to seeing her face the past few months and still just as she knew, he would kill her just as she would kill him without a second thought if it would help his people. 

She would never know how he thought about her rare smile throughout the day, that he'd wished he knew how to cause it, that he thought of excuses to go and see her but never voiced them to her anymore, that he had thought of running away with her briefly before reprimanding himself and knowing he wasn't worth that sacrifice. She could never know. 

Gabriel placed a trail of kisses up her back, a certain sting coming from the contact but after a few months its something both of them craved, the line between pleasure and pain had blurred so much that they couldn't even see it, neither could they tell where it used to be. When Gabriel reached her shoulder he bit down, her head leaning back against him as she cried for him. It was a moment he cherished, when she called out to him with such desperation in such a vehement manner, it was moments like this where he thought that falling wasn't that far off opposed to times where it wasn't even on the chessboard, at moments like this it slithered onto the opposite side and a part of him knew she was going to be the one to break him without even realizing it. 

Gabriel pulled out of her and flipped her over, instantaneously he was back inside her, his hands holding hers down above her head and god was she beautiful to him, exposed and vulnerable. He could just kill her right there, he would be regarded as a hero, there would be no consequences opposed to them finding he had done nothing when he was so close to her but as always, he couldn't. She was what he couldn't have, unobtainable and his dirty little secret, he would kill her if he had to but before then he couldn't bring himself to. 

Beelzebub looked up at Gabriel and she knew he was thinking about it again, killing her. She couldn't exactly blame him, she had done so countless times but although there was a few breathless moments, she wasn't worried. Not once had be pinned her down so harshly that she wouldn't be able to get out of the hold but he didn't need to know that, he could believe she had let herself be vulnerable but she could never be vulnerable completely if she had to lead her kind. She could not put her feelings above theirs.

Beelzebub wrapped her legs around Gabriel and bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood, Gabriel understood as his lips met hers and tasting the coppery taste, his hips snapping into hers. Her nails dug into his hands as he moved in and out of her at an unforgiving pace, his lips hungrily swallowing every sound she made until her back arched and she clenched around him and he finally freed her lips from his. 

Gabriel gave a few thrusts until he came with a groan, spilling into her. Gabriel pulled out of her and flopped down next to her, giving a short glance her way. He craved so much more in this moment every time but he knew it was unobtainable just as she was, he would never get to hold her after the deed and he'd never get to hold her without the pain. He always thought the same thing in this moment, he should've never let this happen and every time he walks out the door he instantly wants to go back in, he would never be rid of her as long as she allows it and as long as he's alive he would return for her.

Beelzebub always caught the glance, held onto it like a lifeline. A part of her wanted him to linger longer, speak at least one word more but she knew that would be the end of her. It was true, she wouldn't hesitate to kill him but it will end up killing her as well and just as he, she wondered how could she have let this happen.


End file.
